Far, Far Away
by Hippo and Friends
Summary: When Aeris returns and Cloud falls for her, Tifa yearns for Cloud's love. Rated PG-13 for intense subject matter. Writer: Rhino


Far, Far Away By Rhino  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any characters here. Furthermore, I did not write "Thank You/Stan." I wasn't originally going to put Dido's chorus in the story, but after I wrote it, it really reminded me of Eminem's "Stan." Enjoy, and review!  
  
My tea's gone cold I'm wondering why I Got out of bed at all Morning rainclouds Up my window And I can't see it all And even if I could It would all be great Put your picture on my wall It reminds me that That it's not so bad It's not so bad...  
  
*****  
  
I can't believe it, Cloud, I just can't believe it. I kind of expected Aeris to come back, to be brought back for what she did. But that night before she returned, I thought our lives were sealed together. I thought you loved me! Did you just pretend to love me to play with my feelings, Cloud? You let me snuggle up to you. You made me feel special. And now what? Why are you doing this to me? "I don't love you, Tifa?" What's that supposed to mean?  
  
*****  
  
My tea's gone cold I'm wondering why I Got out of bed at all Morning rainclouds Up my window And I can't see it all And even if I could It would all be great Put your picture on my wall It reminds me that That it's not so bad It's not so bad...  
  
*****  
  
Look at all we've been through, Cloud. We were friends our entire lives! "Go away, Tifa?" What's that supposed to mean? I never did anything to hurt you, did I? Just because you're not sexually attracted to me doesn't mean you have to avoid me all the time! We grew up together! We helped each other through the toughest times! When I found you at the train station, my heart skipped a beat. It was you again! I loved you, so I couldn't just leave you! I took you home and cared for you! You cared for me too, Cloud! You saved me and comforted me after I was wounded at the reactor. And now what? "Go away?!" Why, Cloud, why?  
  
***** My tea's gone cold I'm wondering why I Got out of bed at all Morning rainclouds Up my window And I can't see it all And even if I could It would all be great Put your picture on my wall It reminds me that That it's not so bad It's not so bad...  
  
*****  
  
I can't believe it, Cloud, I just can't believe it. Remember when you became a vegetable and I helped you recover yourself? And then what? I tried to talk to you this morning, Cloud, but of course you were with Aeris! And what did you say to me? "Leave us along, you annoying bitch!" Cloud! How could you ever in your right mind call me that? I saved your life, Cloud. I loved you so much. And this is how you repay me? "Bitch?" Yeah, look what I got Cloud. Sob It's a rope hanging from a tree, Cloud. It's hanging eight feet above the ground. Did I mention there's a noose at the bottom of the rope, Cloud? Sniff It's pretty obvious what I'm about to do, Cloud. Choke I know you won't cry for me when I'm gone. Hell, you won't even feel sorry for me, will you? I'm climbing the tree now, Cloud. If only you could see my face. My eyes are bright red. So is my face. My face is soaked with my tears, Cloud. Sob Who cares? You sure as hell wouldn't. You'd just laugh or ignore it, huh? Well, I'm at the top of the tree. I've pulled the rope up. You'll be surprised how rough this feels on my neck. And even as I'm doing this, I'm still hoping you'll come along and stop me. But no! Even if you were here, you wouldn't stop me, would you? I wouldn't be surprised if you cheered me on? "Go Tifa! Hang yourself and get out of my life!" or something like that. Well, I'm doing it, Cloud! Good-bye! Here I go! I'm on my way down!  
  
*****  
  
My tea's gone cold I'm wondering why I Got out of bed at all Morning rainclouds Up my window And I can't see it all And even if I could It would all be great Put your picture on my wall It reminds me that That it's not so bad It's not so bad...  
  
*****  
  
2 Years Later......  
  
"Cloud, can I ask you something?" asked Aeris.  
  
"Sure, angel."  
  
"Did you ever love Tifa?"  
  
"Not at all," responded Cloud. "She was a good fighter, but I never cared for her."  
  
"What about when she disappeared two years ago? Weren't you ever worried about her?" asked Aeris.  
  
"Nope. Not with you with me."  
  
The two newlyweds were on a peaceful stroll in the forest. They were madly in love, and made love every single night. They would rarely spend time with anyone else. They stayed indoors most of the time, and, according to local rumors, never wore clothes around the house. When they were seen in public, they were either holding hands or gazing into each other's eyes.  
  
Suddenly, the young couple came to a clearing in the forest. There was one giant oak tree in the middle of that clearing. And under the tree, Cloud and Aeris saw a sorrowful sight presented to their eyes: Bones. Human bones.  
  
Aeris gasped in horror. Along side of the bones, she saw the rotten remains of what looked like a rope. Cautiously, they approached the bones. When Cloud touched the skull, it crumbled to dust. Cloud and Aeris watched together as the wind took the dust away. Far, far away.  
  
Fin. 


End file.
